


I Don't Want To Share You.

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Zouis smut, gaysex, raw gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; Louis is the school slut and loves people treating him like a slut and doing sexual stuff with him during school, like playing with his hole during class and stuff. One day Zayn gets tired of sharing Louis with other men and tries to talk to Louis about it, but he ignores him and Zayn gets really pissed off so he kidnaps Louis in the middle of the night and sexually tortures him, making him cum dry at least once and makes him pass out in exhaustion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To Share You.

Louis Tomlinson was the school slut, he loved cock. From a young age Louis found guys attractive and had no such interest in girls his kissed a couple girls but that was before he figured he was gay. Louis isn’t afraid to have sexual activities anywhere. Louis gives hand jobs in class, lets people finger him in class, In the changing rooms and in the toilets. There isn’t one day that Louis doesn’t have cock whether that being from his boyfriend Zayn or from a random guy that goes to their school.

Zayn and Louis had been together a couple months, when he asked Louis out Louis explained to Zayn the consequences that would come with him as in Louis would fuck and do whatever he pleases with other guys, Zayn of course didn’t give a fuck he was just happy to be with Louis. Louis had never dated anyone apart from Harry Styles the schools most popular guy so Zayn was ecstatic when Louis said yes to dating him he didn’t care about the consequences.

Louis and Harry still fuck and Zayn knows that, Zayn doesn’t like it but as Louis told him, if he didn’t like what Louis was doing then don’t date him. As each day went on Zayn was getting more annoyed with Louis fucking and having other sexual activities with other guys.

Right now Louis was sitting in the back of the class with his ex Harry who was giving Louis a hand job. Louis had his head back and was biting his lip to prevent moans from slipping out. Zayn was sitting in-front of Louis so it wasn’t exactly fun sitting in-front of your boyfriend while his getting a hand job from the next.

The class ended and Harry winked at Louis before leaving the class, it was lunch time and Louis was sitting with Zayn and some other friends.

”Lou can I speak to you outside?” Zayn asked, Louis nodded before picking up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and following Zayn outside, they walked to the back of the school where hardly nobody was.

”What’s wrong?” Louis asked. Zayn took a deep breath before looking up at Louis who was already looking at him, Zayn hadn’t noticed until that moment how adorable Louis actually was, of course others would want to fuck him but he was Zayn’s and Zayn’s only.

”I don’t want you to fuck other people anymore, we are hardly ever with each other and we don’t even have sex that much” Zayn said.

”Zayn I told you before we started dating that I wasn’t gonna stop sleeping around and you were fine with it you can’t tell me what to do.” Louis said.

”I don’t want to fucking share you, don’t you understand that? What other couples do you know where ones a fucking slut and their partner lets them do whatever they want with other people right in-front of them!?” Zayn was furious now, how did Louis just expect him to be fine with Louis fucking other guys.

”Your just a fucking slut.” Zayn said before picking up his bag and storming off away from Louis.

That Friday night Louis laid in bed thinking about what Zayn said, obviously it was wrong what Louis was doing to Zayn but he just loved cock and liked fucking around that’s why he didn’t have relationships.

Louis fell asleep thinking about Zayn meanwhile Zayn was outside Louis’ room on the balcony connected to his room waiting for Louis to fall asleep after Zayn thought he had been asleep for a while he walked into Louis’ room and dragged him from the bed putting a hand over his mouth so he couldn’t scream, Louis’ eyes were wide thrashing his arms about he couldn’t see who was carrying him. Zayn dragged him to his house across the road and down to the basement, he looked the door before throwing Louis onto the sofa in the basement.

”Zayn!?” Louis said looking up at him. ”What the actual fuck?”

Zayn glared at Louis before dragging him to the bed in the basement, its where Zayn and his sisters friends would have their sleep over. Zayn struggled to tie Louis’ arms and legs to the bed but after five minutes of struggle he finally managed to. Louis kept letting out squeals but Zayn gagged him. ”Shut the fuck up slut”

Zayn pulled Louis’ trousers down so that they were at his ankles and Louis kept trying to mouth, Zayn kept chuckling at Louis’ attempts to get away. Zayn got the butt-plug and turned it on before shoving it into Louis’ not-so-tight hole. The vibration was on Louis’ prostate and he was going to come very soon as it was directly on it. Louis tried to move so the pressure wasn’t on his prostate but he failed. Zayn knew Louis was going to cum by the noises coming from his mouth so chuckled before putting a cock ring on Louis’ cock. Louis’ eyes went wide, he needed to cum he was getting sore from the constant vibration.

Louis moans were muffled by the gag so Zayn couldn’t really hear anything apart from a hum. Zayn chuckled at the sight before him.

”That’s what you get for being a slut” Zayn said before pulling the cock ring off, after a few minutes Louis came. Louis was waiting for Zayn to take the butt-plug out but Zayn wasn’t gonna give in that easily so he sat on the bed right next to Louis chuckling at him trying to move. The vibration was making Louis sore but y’know paybacks a bitch. After a couple minutes Louis came again shooting ropes of white onto his stomach. Zayn took the butt-plug out and took the gag out and placed them onto the table.

”What are you Lou?” Zayn quizzed Louis.

”A S-slut” Louis whimpered, Zayn chuckled. ”Yep, That’s right” Zayn said before unbuckling his belt and pulling his trousers off resting them on the arm of the sofa along with his boxers. Louis looked at Zayn wide eyed he had already came twice and was really sore.

”Please Zayn Don’t I’m sore.” Louis sobbed, Zayn chuckled before climbing onto the bed in-between Louis’ legs and pushing the tip of his cock to Louis’ hole. Louis wasn’t really tight from the amount of people he had fucked and from the previous butt-plug. Zayn pushed in and Louis bit his lip so hard he could taste the blood.

”Z-Zayn hurts” Louis said helplessly, Zayn laughed before pulling back out and pushing back in, he repeated the action before he felt himself throbbing in Louis’ hole. Zayn scooped up some cum that was on Louis’ chest onto his fingers and pushed them to Louis’ mouth, Louis opened his mouth and sucked his own cum from Zayn’s fingers. Zayn came deep inside Louis’ ass and Louis came on his stomach for the third time.

Zayn untied Louis and laid beside him on the bed.

”Paybacks a bitch right?” Zayn chuckled wiping the cum from Louis stomach onto the sheets.

”Y-Yeah, It is” Louis chuckled nervously. Zayn wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist and rested his head on Louis’ chest.

”Sorry I just don’t like sharing you” Zayn said kissing Louis’ chest.

”G’night Zayn, Love you” Louis said.

”Night Lou, Love you too” Zayn said smirking to himself, Payback Is A Bitch.


End file.
